Nota Necrológica: Ser princesa ser basura El amor, cuerpo y El Estado
by El Maquinico
Summary: Oneshot. Shinin Armor y Cadence, la pareja representante de las virtudes del amor de toda Equestria pasa por una crisis conyugal. La voluntad del amor lo vence todo ¿cierto? Una crítica de la Princesa del Amor al amor romántico y a las series de TV que imparten educación sentimental a su audiencia. Una verdad se vislumbra: El Estado Equestriano vive en lo más privado del matrimonio


[Nota del autor]

 **A** ntes que nada me presento. Frente del plástico de la pantalla del ordenador se reclina una persona común y corriente, un poco extraña, un poco tensa. Por este lado de la red de las tres W he decidido ponerme "El cínico", hoy, sinónimo de sujeto sin vergüenza ni sentido de los buenos principios; de antaño, a esos filósofos que vivían como perros que creían decir cosas importantes cuando solo sondeaban la superficie de los problemas.

Bueno, ya fue mucho, les dejó este primer Fanfic de MLP. ¿Por qué de MLP? porque me causa interés esos aspectos no dichos que fluyen entre la pantalla del televisor (o de la Laptop) y el usuario que las ve. De estas temáticas me estaré encargando en estas series de Fic´s, contempladas para 4 historias diferentes. Arranco con este oneshot (un poco muy largo) pues lo considero una buena introducción... ademas de que me adapto a la para mi, extraña interfaz de esta pagina.

¡Bueno ya, ya! les dejo esto que espero sea de su agrado y me dejan sus comentarios, preguntas o criticas de cualquier tipo, que en caso de ser necesario, siempre serán atendidas la brevedad de los pasos del reloj digital.

* * *

 **Nota Necrológica: El Estado y el amor, una historia del Cuerpo**

Toda Equestria y en especial el Imperio de Cristal están de luto. Un día como hoy se nos informó el lamentable deceso de nuestra amada princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Esa joven tan llena de amor y alegría, tan llena de jovialidad, dotada de gracia, de humor y talante ingenioso, pasó a otro plano existencial en condiciones un tanto turbias y que aun hoy no resuelven las autoridades Equestrianas.

Es cierto, las rosas del las praderas están destinadas a morir bajo la inmutabilidad del cielo, pero siempre dejan polen que hacen que al siguiente año, en la primavera, regresen y vuelvan a alegrar a los viajeros que disfrutan de su suave color y aroma.

No veo ninguna otra forma de honrar la memoria de una Princesa desaparecida esparcir su polen para que en nosotros corazones germine su increíble talante e ingenio.

Este texto inédito sin nombre ni fecha se cree que fue escrito de viva pata por la Princesa Cadence momentos antes de su fatídico final. No hay pruebas contundentes de ello, los especialistas están divididos entre los que lo consideran autentico y los que lo ven como una mala broma, una farsa para hacer merma en los cascos de nuestras princesas.

No tengo que aclarar mi postura ante el debate, que por demas, resulta evidente: Sin más preámbulos los dejó en las sabias patas de Cadence para que nos exponga un trozo de su pensamiento, de su vida y su obra.

* * *

 _Titulo tentativo: Ser princesa, ser basura. El Estado y el amor, una historia del y en el cuerpo._

"Ser princesa; ser basura. Porque ni las aves, eternas compañeras de la belleza y la libertad, escapan al cordón invisible que las hala a la inmundicia de la tierra", es la sentencia escrita en uno de los cuadros correspondientes a la primera gobernante del Imperio de Cristal. De ella solo queda la representación gráfica en un oleo pastoso, dañado por los efectos de la humedad y el moho. En la impresión lo que aprecio es su cuerpo, su vergonzoso cuerpo: Pelaje verde naturaleza, vestido verde claro adornado con complejas figuras de hilo de seda, sus suaves gargantillas de oro con incrustaciones en piedras preciosas se deslizan sobre el cuello, su porte de autoridad y de amor, sentada en una silla estilo Luis XVI. ¿Su rostro? Ya nadie puede ver su rostro, pues ha sido mutilado por un corte rápido, descuidado, y en su lugar, sobre la madera, está escrito a cuidada letra molde la maldición ya citada.

Cuando hay visitas diplomáticas se me pregunta quien ha hecho semejante atrocidad contra la memoria de un desaparecido, ni siquiera al despreciable Rey Sombra se le puede negar su derecho a la memoria. Yo solo puedo dar sentido a tal acto con una interpretación mitológica: suponía que en algún tirón de viseras estomacales y de materia gris el Rey Sombra habría perpetrado este evento.

Independientemente de sus rencillas imaginarias ahora ambos se acompañan en el cenotafio funerario que guarda sus memorias. Se puede apreciar al Rey Sombra, su aterradora imagen esta frente a frente con la de La Primera Princesa: Notablemente más joven y delgado, su rostro ha sido mutilado, ya solo se verá su pose de nobleza orgullosa, su armadura esta lustrosa, con adornos y costuras de oro y plata y su pelaje negro que hace contraste de la luminosidad de su armadura; un trozo de mierda en el escusado de porcelana fina de Canterlot.

¿Además del cargo Estatal, qué es lo que me conecta con aquellos desafortunados? Hoy puedo dar una respuesta final: La angustia y la desesperación de vernos reflejados en las imágenes de los que nos precedieron. De nosotros, los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal, es preferible que solo veas nuestros desmembrados cuerpos a que puedas escudriñar en nuestros rostros la pena y la vergüenza por ser dirigente de tan aberrante reino.

Hasta hace algunos años pensaba, como todo el mundo, que la totalidad de la vida política, económica y social del Imperio de Cristal residía sobre la magia del Corazón de Cristal, curioso artefacto mágico de protección que descansa en la base del castillo. Impasible ante los crudos vientos del norte hace llegar los flujos del amor y el afecto a cada uno de los rincones de Equestria. También pensaba que dependiendo de la calidad y la cantidad de amor romántico que Shining Armor y yo nos tuvimos era la carga mágica que obtendría; un plus energético aunado a la carga libidinal (lease: de energía) de los ponis de cristal. Un corazón metonímico de nuestra relación. Ahora veo claramente que todo eso es una vil farsa, ahora veo que la muerte tomó prestada la pata orgánicamente viva pero políticamente muerta de Celestia para señalarme a mí y a Shining Armor como los perpetradores de un crimen que no sabíamos que cometíamos.

Oficialmente casados uno con el otro, bendecidos y unidos con la gracia de Celestia y Luna, atados por un titulo estatal y un pesado aparato gubernamental que emana del gobierno central en Equestria, Shining Armor y yo estamos ligados, atados, amarrados el uno al otro, aunque el uno y el otro ya no quieran verse, aunque el uno y el otro solo nos digamos "buenos días" para hacer la vida menos insoportable, aunque el uno y el otro dejemos de amarnos.

La pregunta que hace desgaste en mi estado anímico ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?, esto no debería pasar pero está pasando.

La funcionalidad y la unidad orgánica del cuerpo de mi matrimonio con Shining Armor comenzó a tener problemas en el justo instante el que el que la funcionalidad y la unidad orgánica del cuerpo de Armor sufrió un terrible accidente. Un grupo de Changelings intentó volar en pedazos el puente sobre el que circulaba, un aparatoso atentado que le valió la vida orgánica y psíquica a varios de sus hombres y a él su vida profesional y espiritual. Una difícil hemorragia cerebral del que apenas los médicos reales pudieron liberarlo, dejó como efectos terribles migrañas persistentes, vértigo intenso, parálisis facial, pérdida casi imperceptible de algunas facultades cognitivas, motoras y mágicas como el oído, la memoria, la noción del tiempo y el lenguaje, el movimiento facial, la dicción y el uso de magia a control voluntario. Pero si es por la inmundicia del cuerpo por donde las desgracias pasan, el peor sufrimiento no se lo inflige el traumatismo, sino el aparato social e institucional que lo circunda y que le proporcionó soporte y gratificaciones; el peor sufrimiento, el dolor y los efectos postaccidente no es lo más grave. Como príncipe del imperio de cristal sus mayores militares no podían exponerlo más a los peligros de los lacayos de Chrysalis y le sugirieron, para luego obligarlo, a retirarse del oficio de las armas a su corta edad y abandonar su prometedora carrera castrense.

Yo, su esposa, su compañera de vida, tenía como obligación moral y ética ayudar a levantar a mi esposo El orgullo callado de Shining Armor hacia aparentar como en el teatro, de que no había ocurrido nada, sin embargo lo conozco bien y sabía que estaba al borde de una crisis; pero ni siquiera los mejores actores del teatro pueden sostener una figura imaginaria frente a sus rostros sin comenzar a sentir escozor. Orgánicamente vivo, social y espiritualmente muerto Intenté por todos los medios que Shining Armor volviera a comenzar, que le volviera a dotar sentido a la vida y a su vida. Dividí el trabajo del gobierno en el imperio de cristal, deje que él se encargara de las relaciones exteriores, incremente nuestras salidas privadas a lugares divertidos, cine, teatro, cenas; siempre estuve a su lado durante aquellas noches de insomnio en las que las que la depresión parecía ganarle la batalla. Todos los medios, todos los recursos a mi alcance los puse a disposición y él auténticamente intentó con todos los medios, con todos los recursos a su alcance resolver la crisis ¿acaso eso no es lo que hacen las parejas que se aman? ¿Cuándo dos personas se aman no hay barreras, cierto? ¿A caso no es el vínculo amoroso lo que mueve montañas y hace revoluciones por tal de estar con la otra persona y verla feliz? ¡Paf, basura! ¡Pequeño, pero gran error de razonamiento! pequeño gran error en el que incurren todas aquellas estúpidas series acarameladas producidas para vender ilusiones a la manda de jóvenes ponis ahora vueltas ratas que se abalanzan sobre la trampa. Terrible error que deja a los incautos ciegos ante la belleza de la simplicidad y lo vulgar. Y es que el amor no es lo único que existe en el campo social, menos aun cuando se está casado con una princesa como lo soy yo, menos aun cuando se es un matrimonio sujeto a los múltiples flujos del Estado que nos golpean directamente en la cara y que transforman nuestros cuerpos.

En esta fase no puedo culpar a Shining, simplemente se sentía impotente, inútil ¿Qué haría en toda su vida? Era él, pero ya no era él, el coraje, el rencor y el odio lo contuvo en su ser; signos claros de que él en realidad me amaba pues no quería preocuparme ni que sufriera por su culpa. Todo ese cumulo de emociones negativas no tuvo lugar donde ir mas que dirigiéndolo contra sí mismo y claramente el cuerpo es uno de los lugares donde puedes leer este penoso proceso. Poco a poco dejo de arreglarse, dejo de ser disciplinado en el ejercicio y el cuidado de si, comenzó a jugar videojuegos y a comer helado, en varias ocasiones pude percibir aliento alcohólico mientras recibíamos a visitas políticas. Aunque comía en exceso comenzó a adelgazar sus ojos perdieron el brillo característico del que me enamoré. Así es lector, algo terrible pasaba entre nosotros y lo que consideré como mi carta del triunfo: el amor, estaba viéndose impotente.

El cuerpo de Shining sentía la crisis y el mío al estar conectado directamente al flujo de su amor también se deterioro, deje de maquillarme tan delicadamente, deje de comer, me movía torpemente y me dormía en el escritorio por pensar en toda la noche en Shining.

Me estaba volviendo loca, Había una grave contrariedad: o nosotros no estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo como matrimonio o la realidad estaba mal; o algo más terrible aun: el problema a nivel cultural no estaba bien planteado.

Aquí entrego mi primera premisa: _"Si de contar vidas se trata, es el cuerpo el mejor narrador; cada arruga en la cara, cada mínimo gesto, cada paso que se da, cada marca en el costado, cada forma de hablar, cada forma de pensar, en fin… cada mínima parte de lo que son las personas o los ponis se evidencia gracias a su cuerpo, a su movimiento, a sus gestos, aun sin usar siquiera una palabra."_

Entrego mi segunda premisa: _"Es un terrible error pensar que el amor, por si mismo, pueda mover montañas y todos los milagros que tantas veces se les achacan. El amor romántico es solo una emoción que puede servir de motivación a estas conductas, pero el amor romántico y sus "supuestos" avatares como las parejas de noviazgo y el matrimonio se desenvuelven en un complejo entramado social que transforman y dirigen su devenir y en el cual la motivación inicial es solo un factor, entre muchos otros "._

Tengo la impresión que estas dos premisas ya eran del consentimiento de Celestia aun antes de siquiera concretar el matrimonio entre Shining Armor y yo. Y es que Celestia y sus oídos habilidosos pudieron escuchar el alarido de nuestros cuerpos aunque nosotros cerramos la boca para manejar este asunto conyugal en lo privado. Y es que Celestia es un viejo roble que se eleva sobre nuestras cabezas del espacio y el tiempo.

Celestia organizó para nosotros sesiones de terapia de pareja las cuales fueron fracasando una a una. Los psicoanalistas decían que eran "resistencias inconscientes" producto de difíciles relaciones con Papá-Mamá durante el Complejo de Edipo, que causaban estragos en "nuestras relaciones objétales e investiduras libidinales" en nuestra pareja lo que provocaba "una identificación proyectiva del pecho malo" sobre el otro, "¡eso es una estupidez! ¡¿Qué mierda tiene que ver mi papa o mi mama en esto?!" Le dije a la tozuda analista antes de tomar por la pata delantera derecha a Shining Armor y salir de su maldito consultorio para nunca regresar.

Los psicólogos cognitivo-conductuales siguieron, si los psicoanalistas eran estúpidos estos eran estúpidos e ingenuos. su afanosa costumbre de volver a la psicología "ciencia positiva" y de fijarse únicamente en la conducta y lo cognitivo provocó un desplazamiento del problema mas no su resolución: claro Shining Armor volvió a hacer sus deberes reales y comprendió concienzudamente por que debía hacerlo, yo volví a hacer mis deberes reales y mi cuerpo se mejoró ¿todo bien no, cual es el problema?, que simplemente pusieron una pantalla de humo sobre nosotros, una pantalla de televisión en el que era representado un matrimonio perfecto. Para los otros nos habíamos mejorado, habíamos superado la crisis, pero para nosotros no, pues los psicólogos cognitivo-conductuales nos dijeron que lo que nosotros pensábamos era "una deformación de la realidad producto del sesgo cognitivo y emocional" "un error en la inteligencia" valla, en palabras simples y llanas: una "tontería" y que había que eliminar nuestras creencias. Eso no fue una solución, pues el problema aun está ahí: ahora Shining era un "depresivo activo" y yo una "preocupona ocupada trabajando" ¿perfecto no?

Los Psicólogos sistémicos eran otros peleles, el estúpido terapeuta concebía a la "pareja matrimonial" como un sistema humano en constante interacción constante con otros sistemas, la política, la economía, la cultura etc. El sugería que nuestro problema era la "falta de comunicación", una disfuncionalidad que ponía en riesgo el devenir natural del sistema-familia. Su solución: platicar más de nuestros sentimientos y percepciones…

Mi ego no me permite negarle algo a los psicólogos: todos y cada uno comprende que las parejas (de novios de amigos, de matrimonio etc.) así como toda formación comunitaria e institucional y hasta el sujeto como individuo es casi sinónimo de "conflicto", no hay sociedad sin conflicto, punto. También reconozco que todos ellos hacen hincapié que el matrimonio es una formación social, de múltiples conexiones políticas y económicas… suena muy bien, pero ¿eso que quiere decir? Solo lo mencionan en sus pesados manuales de terapia, pero nunca lo aplican, ese principio está muerto. Solo lo dicen como una "digresión necesaria" en los recetarios de cocina con los cuales creen "ayudar a los ponis". Todos son unos idiotas: se olvidan que delante de ellos tienen sujetos de mejillas rosadas que ocultan su complejidad en sus gestos, no robots de manufactura defectuosa al que le falla _una_ pieza.

En cada una de nuestras terapias en las que asistíamos me percaté que no éramos la única pareja con problemas, en las salas de espera encontrábamos parejas pasando por lo mismo, cada una con su dosis de infelicidad y de pesar.

Una tarde de reunión de balance político y económico entre princesas quise hablar muy seriamente con Celestia, Luna y mi cuñada Twilight de esto, como la princesa del Amor es mi responsabilidad acercarme a este fenómeno y operar sobre el de la mejor manera posible.

En los intrincados pasillos del Castillo de Canterlot, en la Sala de Usos Múltiples, les comenté mi preocupación ante esta situación alarmante: dije que algo iba muy mal con todos esos abordajes terapéuticos. Todos diferentes, pero todos iguales, todas nuestras inquietudes acerca del amor y del matrimonio eran relegadas constantemente a la intimidad de matrimonio, a la relación del inconsciente y los objetos de amor, a la relación "inteligencia computacional y percepción de la realidad" o a la "comunicación en pareja". Me imaginé a todas esas parejas en la sala de espera y a las que no van a terapia reunidas en la plaza pública de Canterlot, siendo tratadas como "casos únicos y especiales" en los que el matrimonio no funciona, problemas de pareja que deben de ser tratados en la intimidad de la pareja… muy útil si solo fuéramos nosotros y otra pareja… pero ¿tantas? ¿Por qué hay tantas? ¿No es acaso un mal tratamiento del problema hacer terapias individuales a problemas comunitarios?

Que quede bien claro, esto no es problema de estadística: un total, una mediana, una media ponderada; todos los conjuntos de números que llueven sobre el techo de las casas Equestrianas sobre la que se escabulle cual gota de agua una pareja singular, entre tantas ya no sabes cual es cual, todas se han vuelto homogéneas, todas iguales.

Concluí mi exposición diciendo que "El problema del amor y el matrimonio no es un problema privado a resolverse a nivel terapéutica, es un problema cultural, político y económico muy serio que hace efectos en la felicidad e infelicidad de las parejas y en el devenir de los matrimonios y en la que mi magia y la magia del Corazón de Cristal no puede intervenir de forma eficiente… si es que interviene", Jamás hubiera dicho tal cosa. Celestia y Luna abrieron los ojos como platos. Luna despacho rápidamente a Twilight para que se tomara la tarde libre con sus amigas, supuse que también yo sería libre, pero Celestia me retuvo, las hermanas celestiales me guiaron a su cuarto para tener un poco mas de privacidad y me solicitaron con tono muy cortes y diplomático que dejara de decir incoherencias, que jamás volviera a decir lo que acabo de decir, que me olvidara de todo eso y que me enfocara a resolver mis problemas con Shining Armor por el bien de los habitantes del Imperio de cristal y la salud de la magia del Corazón de Cristal. Yo intenté hacerlas entrar en razón, explicarles que trabajar a nivel matrimonio-comunitario podría ser beneficioso a todos los ponis en Equestria, al final esa es nuestra labor como princesas, pero ellas me ordenaron, aduciendo a su superioridad jerárquica, que abandonara todo mis ideas disparatadas y con la cola entre las patas me mandaron de vuelta al Imperio de Cristal.

Un frio recorrió mi tuétano hasta mi encéfalo. Era cierto, me preocupe tanto por el cuerpo de mi matrimonio que me olvidé de un aspecto importante: ¿Qué pasó con el corazón de cristal? ¿Por qué no ha resentido los efectos negativos de nuestro amor tambaleante? ¿No debían de estar los ponis de cristal débiles y las barreras de defensa bajas?, no somos ponis de cristal, pero residimos aquí y ese corazón se alimenta de nosotros también ¿será que los ponis de cristal están energizando con su ánimo ese corazón y que la existencia de príncipes solo es un elemento accesorio? Esa noche me acerqué al luminoso corazón de cristal, artefacto mágico del amor, la esperanza y la harmonía que no se ha inmutado por la profunda tristeza que me embarga, se me ocurrió una idea: ¿y si extraigo sin que nadie se dé cuenta el corazón y lo escondo para probar si en verdad sirve, si en verdad es un espejo del amor y ternura de todos los habitantes de este reino?, pero como un rayo la imagen del Rey sombra me golpeó. Él extrajo el Corazón de Cristal y lo ocultó en el castillo, pero ¿eso fue suficiente para esclavizar a toda su gente? Lo dudé, Celestia y Luna sabían más de lo que me decían y sin duda mi papel y el de mi esposo en este reino no es solo de meros "representantes gubernamentales".

La respuesta me llegó tiempo después, durante tradicional celebración para energizar (yo diría en lenguaje psicoanalítico que ahora robo de la terapia psicoanalítica: investir de libido, catectizar de energía) el Corazón de Cristal. Gracias a la pantalla de humo levantada por la terapia Cognitiva-Conductual todo parecía marchar con naturalidad entre Shining Armor y yo. Shining Armor decidió regresar al castillo para "hacer sus labores", yo no quería armar una escena en ese lugar así que dejé que se fuera. Comencé a hablar con dos ponis de cristal hembra notablemente ebrias. En el transcurso de su hilarante platica me revelaron que les daba mucho gusto saber que existen "matrimonios perfectos", sin problemas, sin discusiones, donde uno ama con pasión y el otro corresponde de igual forma, donde el amor expande hasta los confines del universo sus sabanas acolchadas recubriendo los bordes filosos del carácter del otro, por su puesto ellas aun no encuentran a ese "Pony especial" pero si la princesa lo encontró, seguro habría alguien esperando por ellas, mientras ese poni llega disfrutarían de los machos más atractivos y de los placeres de la carne. ¿Discursos de borrachos? Probablemente. Semejante charla despertó al animal de la curiosidad. Hice plática con un grupo de machos sobrios y ellos me comentaron que alababan la suerte de Shining de tenerme como esposa, resaltando mis atributos de amor, comprensión y belleza y esperaban algún día encontrar a esa "poni especial" "igual o similar a mí", ellos, más sobrios y realistas que ellas, estarían dispuestos a soportar la tensión, el conflicto en toda pareja, siempre y cuando de la otra poni también haya reciprocidad; mientras esa poni llegaba ellos disfrutarían del placer que les ofrecen las damas. La respuesta no varió en gran parte de los que hablé en ese día.

Mi hipótesis se ve fortalecida: El objetivo de la celebración es energizar el Corazón de Cristal, pero no solo invisten de energía (libidinal) el objeto, sino también a nosotros, como "la pareja real" dotada de cierta aura de perfección y comprensión mutua, ideales del amor romántico. Una creencia, una ilusión que proyectan sobre nosotros y en su futuro.

Y ahora va la peor parte de explicar: en efecto yo y Shining Armor, como figuras representantes del Estado Equestriano del amor intervenimos, sin quererlo, sin proponérnoslo, en la formación de cada pareja y en la concreción de cada matrimonio en Equestria como una forma de ideal. En cada estúpido televidente que nos ve. Pero Shining Armor y yo no somos la totalidad del Estado, no estamos en una "Monarquía absolutista", nosotros, junto con Twilight somos uno de los escalones bajos de la realeza, quienes están arriba de nosotros son Luna, pero sobre todo Celestia. Estamos en una monarquía jerarquizada, el poder se concentra en los cuerpos de sus gobernantes y ese poder reside en diferentes cantidades entre las cuatro princesas, sin duda es en Luna y Celestia, las Princesas del sol y la luna, alabadas como diosas inmortales, que no tuvieron nacimiento y no tienen muerte, que transforman cuerpos a voluntad de los ponis comunes y corrientes (como yo o mi cuñada Twilight) donde reside en mayor cantidad ese poder central.

Yo y Shining Armor entramos en este aparato de poder monárquico como simples títeres mágicos de carne y hueso con cuerpos modificados a placer de las princesas centrales. Desde esta perspectiva entiendo porque Celestia y Luna nos envió a los dos a evitar el regreso al trono del Rey Sombra. Una jugada digna del mejor ajedrecista: La maldad de Sombra pasa a segundo plano cuando percibimos que un rey que no se subordinaría al mandato de ellas sería un rival político difícil de lidiar. Pero nosotros, los títeres de carne, ya éramos suyos y nos usó no solo para hacer su trabajo sucio bajo la absurda bandera de "liberar al pueblo del Imperio de Cristal del yugo del rey malvado", sino para instalar en la corona del Imperio de Cristal a los dos ponis que se jactan de ser la representación encarnada del amor ideal. Jugada digna del mejor ajedrecista: el Imperio de cristal pasa a ser colonia del poder central en Canterlot y nosotros, sus títeres de carne y magia nos instalamos en la formación de parejas y matrimonios en toda Equestria. Ellas instalaron en nosotros (Yo, Shining e incluso Twilight) una maquina a su servicio, nosotros instalamos, sin conciencia, una maquina en los matrimonios celebrados en esta tierra.

Probablemente fui una estúpida al pensar que mis problemas con Shining armor eran solo nuestros y que no lo incumbían a nadie más, esto no es un problema de "mi matrimonio" es un problema de gran parte de los matrimonios en Equestria. Pero ahora que los estrechos límites del matrimonio estallaron para convertirse en un problema de política social hemos entrado al terreno de Celestia y Luna y ellas no juegan con fuerzas sociales tan peligrosas.

Incauta al entregar mi esperanza a Celestia, incauta y estúpida fui al pensar que Celestia le interesábamos nosotros. No, ella no ve por nosotros, ella no ve por ti ni por mí, pequeño poni que se arrastra o que se desliza en las corrientes de aire. Cuando toma sus decisiones gubernamentales tiene un interés egoísta disfrazado de interés público. Ella no quería ayudarnos en mi relación con Shining Armor, quería ayudar a su gobierno, bajo la forma de terapias: La salud de mi matrimonio es salud para su gobierno. La pantalla de televisión que levanta frente a nosotros y frente a ustedes, ponis y televidentes, que produce y reproduce la imagen de la pareja ideal es lo que quiere que ellas veas.

Esta es mi Tercera premisa: _El Estado está más cerca de ti de lo que crees, ¿piensas que el amor y el matrimonio es una victoria del afecto y la comprensión que tienes con tu pareja? ¿Piensas que cuando caminas vestido(a) de punta en blanco en el altar celebras ese contrato de "amor para siempre" solo eres tú y tu pareja? ahora puedes saber que no es tan sencillo, la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor y detrás de ellos Celestia y Luna están entre tú y tu pareja. El noviazgo y matrimonio es un contrato entre tres entidades: tú, tu pareja y el Estado. Aun podemos llevar más adelante esta afirmación: cuando tienes discusiones con tu esposa o esposo, tu novia o tu novio, cuando tu novio o novia te hace una escena de celos frente a tus amistades y familiares y quieres que la tierra te trague, cuando una pareja no soporta más y terminan su relación y el impulso de relegarlo al ámbito de "lo privado" al oscuro secretito, puedes estar seguro que Celestia y Luna están presentes ahí para evitar que ese estrepitoso fracaso del amor romántico no escape de ustedes dos. La mala conciencia de Celestia y Luna te hablan al oído"Mientras menos ponis se enteren que el amor romántico es una ilusión mejor, ¿para qué hacer escándalo cuando el problema es solo tuyo y de tu pareja? cuéntaselos a tus amigos y amigas si quieres, pero eso solo es un conflicto afectivo, la política pública, la cultura y la economía no entran entre ustedes dos"._

¡Asco, Asco! Ahora entiende el lector porque me desprecio y me odio tanto. Ahora entiende el lector el por qué Celestia y Luna quieren que me olvide de convertir al amor y al matrimonio en problema político y cultural. Esta verdad: "El amor no es solo emoción ni afecto, es política economía y cultura" puede destruir desde las bases a las familias que se han encargado de hacer proliferar este Gobierno, El potencial revolucionario de esa verdad modificaría en gran parte el mapa del poder en Equestria y eso es sumamente peligroso.

Presiento que Luna y Celestia ya saben que sé su desagradable secreto, últimamente me han estado mandando mas guardias de Canterlot bajo la excusa de "proteger el Corazón de Cristal, al pueblo del Imperio de Cristal y a sus príncipes". En verdad ellos son espías que vigilan cada uno de mis pasos, cada uno de mis movimientos políticos, escudriñan en mis papeles, no se separan de mí ni un solo instante; con un títere de carne vestido de armadura vigilan que su princesa-títere de carne no tenga vida propia.

Ahora que sé que el matrimonio es producción social y no único triunfo del amor como afecto, Ahora que sé cuál es el mecanismo de la maquina Estatal que hace que no rompa el muro de "privacidad" de los problemas de pareja no puedo seguir cargando con esta verdad yo sola. Tengo que hablarlo con alguien. Platiqué con Shining de mis investigaciones y del peligro real de que la maquina gubernamental de las hermanas nos caiga encima y destruya nuestros cuerpos como destruimos al del Rey Sombra. Shining se mostró sorprendido y a la vez indignado por el asqueroso juego de poder en el que estaba sumergido sin darse cuenta "¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Lo que me acabas de decir es sorprendente" me dijo con claras muestras de excitación y de entusiasmo "Qué estúpido fui al sentirme mal por ya no ser aquel poni perfecto que sirve a su esposa en cuerpo y alma, jamás me di cuenta que estaba actuando como el camello que lleva valores ajenos y que mientras más pesado es mas goza su satisfacción y placer, esto deben de saberlo todos los ponis de Equestria, no estoy dispuesto a seguir participando en la máquina de represión de ponis de las Hermanas celestiales" me abrazó, me beso y lloramos de alegría. Alegría que hacía tiempo no sentíamos. Alegría como aporte de mi amor Shining Armor a este escrito.

Grave error el que cometo: El amor y el enamoramiento no tienen en su naturaleza ser los elementos de la máquina de represión al servicio del poder central de Canterlot. El amor y el enamoramiento pueden convertirse en el movimiento inicial de una maquina revolucionaria extremadamente peligrosa al poder de las Hermanas.

El amor no es una deuda: "algo que debo entregar al otro" "un sacrificio que debo de hacer para que la otra persona me ame (y para que te ame el tercer elemento del contrato de pareja: el Estado)". De nuevo, la mala conciencia te dicta al oído: "El amor es siempre sacrificio, el amor es deuda, ¿Qué estás dispuesto a entregar? Si no entregas tu ultimo valor entonces no puedes ser amado". La mala conciencia cae de rodillas cuando nos percatamos de que el Amor nunca está en deuda, nunca le falta nada, nunca pide nada, nunca debes de entregar nada, nunca debes de sacrificar nada, pues lo importante es crear, el amor es creación revolucionaria de vínculos con la otra persona, de afectos, de emociones, de problemas y conflictos, de matrimonios, de hijos… El amor tiene en sí misma el germen de la más grande creación. Tonta de mí que vi solo al matrimonio y al amor como un intercambio de mercancía: yo doy algo por otra cosa.

Aquí está mi cuarta premisa: _El amor no está completamente al servicio del Estado_. _El amor no es falta, no es "dar lo que no se tiene a quien no puede ser" como dijo un estúpido psicoanalista francés, el amor puede ser maquina de producción, de creación y por tanto, con capacidades de reventar el edificio estrecho en el que el Estado, los terapeutas y las malas novelas románticas y otras series de televisión lo ha sumergido, en el que Celestia y Luna lo han entrampado._

No crea el lector que estoy olvidando mi primera premisa: la de que niega que el Amor por si misma puede hacer milagros. La máquina de producción del amor no puede producir lo que se le dé la gana, produce dentro del margen que le da el campo social para salirse del margen tomando y reinventando los materiales que le circundan en el campo social. Todo orden social habido y por haber engendra consigo mismo lo poderes por los cuales morirá desde adentro y que parecerá que le vienen de afuera. Pero por eso debe de conjurar ese peligro ocultando ese poder, montando sobre él pesadas maquinas de control, las terapias, Yo y Shining Armor como "la pareja ideal" sin conflictos ni altibajos Una pareja de cadáveres a la que todas anhelan.

A llegado el gran día: yo y mi amor, mi pareja de producción, Shining Armor, hicimos la primera jugada para destruir al amor y al matrimonio como maquina de esclavitud: Bajo el pretexto de "hacer remodelación en el área circundante al Corazón de Cristal" Lo hemos tomado y sustituido por una piedra en la que está escrita una vieja sentencia ya conocida "ser princesa; ser basura". El verdadero Corazon lo hemos escondido en el castillo donde ningún poni puede encontrarlo. Hicimos esto para demostrar que los ponis del imperio de cristal, ni los ponis en general ni cualquier ser vivo que se digne de ser "inteligente" necesitan de un artefacto mágico exterior a ellos que regule su paz y su tranquilidad. No tienen porque deberles su brillo y su valor a las princesas ni a una piedra que solo los hacen sufrir y les quitan sus últimos resquicios de deseo bajo la forma de la deuda. Que los conflictos no son cosas de las que debemos avergonzarnos o evitar a toda costa, sino que son vías regias para que el deseo se haga manifiesto: deseo de producir.

Todo fue buen al principio: los ponis de cristal entraron en pánico al ya no ver el flujo de magia correr por el cielo, sin embargo poco a poco el pánico comenzó a dar lugar a una ganas de hacer que nunca había visto en mi vida: las princesas al resolver todas sus necesidades de alimento, amor y protección, les habían quitado la posibilidad de transformar por ellos mismos su realidad. Pronto, de las fuerzas del deseo, surgieron de manera espontanea comisiones para buscar el Corazón de Cristal compuesta por varios ponis. Estas comisiones no surgieron de mi orden, sino de ellos. Shining Armor y yo nos queríamos volver locos, nuestros gobernados pudieron ver, por unos segundos, que no éramos lo que ellos pensaban, que éramos ponis comunes y corrientes, que no sabíamos dónde estaba el Corazón de Cristal y que teníamos profundas incertidumbres y problemas respecto al amor y al matrimonio.

Hermosa utopia de un día y una tarde, pues cuando comenzaba a caer la noche la guardia real de Celestia y Luna penetraron en el Imperio de Cristal y ordenaron, por la fuerza que todos los ponis se resguardaran en sus casas y que no intervinieran en las labores de búsqueda del Corazón: el deseo vuelve a ser atrapado por las Princesas, encapsulado en la privacidad de la casa.

Los espías de las hermanas hicieron bien su trabajo: dieron la señal de alarma de alarma. Ya no hay marcha atras.

De un momento a otro las luces en todo el Imperio de cristal se apagaron, la luz de la luna dejo de emanar su brillo refractario, por supuesto, a voluntad de la princesa Luna. Toda la profundidad del horizonte nocturno a cientos de kilómetros se convirtió en un plano sin dimensión ni profundidad.

Yo y Shining Armor estábamos solos en el Castillo, encerrados en nuestro cuarto. "escuchas eso" me dijo con un susurro al oído, el sonido de la marcha de los cascos de la guardia real que irrumpió en la oscuridad profunda del complejo, "vienen por nosotros" le dije. Guardamos silencio cuando dejamos de escuchar al ejército marchar y su estrepitoso sonido fue sustituido por ocho pares de patas subiendo delicadamente las escaleras hasta nuestro cuarto.

La voz de Celestia, figura metonímica de ella, nos hizo saber su presencia fuera de nuestro cuarto -"se que están aquí, vamos a entrar" sentenció con su voz delicada y comprensiva. "pues yo pensé que tu hermana ya estaba aquí desde hacía horas" dijo Shining Armor. "Tu sentido del humor nunca fue de mi agrado ex Capitan" dijo luna desde las penumbras de la noche, su noche. "Hola Princesa Celestia, hola princesa Luna, diría que me da gusto verlas, pero no puedo ver si todo está oscuro y si Luna esta solo ahí observándonos sin decir nada durante horas que llevamos aquí" dije en mi tono de voz habitual. "ustedes no pueden vernos, pero nosotros a ustedes si, podemos ver la podredumbre de sus almas" Dijo Luna. "Lo dices por el tono verde fosforescente de nuestros ojos ¿verdad?" dije de forma sarcástica. "Jamás lo creí de ti Princesa Cadence, me has desilusionado, me duele profundamente que no hayas seguido mis recomendaciones para evitar este confrontación innecesaria; si hubieras entendido que la intervención de la comunidad en la vida política, económica y social es innecesaria, superflua y perjudicial para sus mentes todo sería como antes. Y de usted esperaba más resistencia, nuestras academias castrenses no forman capitanes de mente débil, eso solo demuestra su incapacidad para seguir al frente de sus funciones, Shining Armor." Dijo Celestia. "Todo ha terminado, por el aprecio que una vez les tuvimos haremos esto de la forma más sencilla e indolora, por favor no se muevan." Dijo Luna.

El silencio se apoderó de la oscura sala Shining Armor me volteó a ver y yo a él. Tan similares y tan diferentes, Shining ya no es ese jovenzuelo enamoradizo que un día, de manera fortuita, me encontré en la academia militar, ahora es más viejo y las arrugas de su piel lo delatan, pero sus ojos, un poco cambiados por el verde fosforescente que ahora enmarcan nuestra perdición, son idénticos al de ese joven lleno de sueños y esperanzas. De sus ojos brotan el sentido de la vida, de esos ojos fueron de los que me enamoré.

"Te amo" me dijo. "Y yo a ti" le dije, nos dimos un beso, el ultimo, el primero, un beso no de rutina, un beso de máquina, un beso de deseo que ni Celestia ni Luna pueden detener.

Shining Armor, el autentico, el único, el primero, el ultimo, mi Shining Armor, accionó el mecanismo; flujo de energía eléctrica activó al menos tres docenas de faros de luz de alta intensidad que convirtió en topos ciegos a Celestia y Luna haciéndolas aparecer ahí donde el deseo brilla con toda su intensidad.

Con velocidad de Raimbow Dash corrí por el rellano hasta la ventana más próxima y me lancé en caída libre, hacia la oscuridad sin profundidad ni dimensión de la negra noche. Más por instinto que por órganos perceptivos, abrí mis alas y volé hacia el Cenotafio funerario donde descansa la memoria de la Primera Princesa del Imperio de Cristal y El rey Sombra. Me dirigí a la imagen del Rey malvado y de un tajo rápido y descuidado mutilé la parte donde debería estar su cara y en su lugar escribí con fina letra molde: "Ser princesa; ser basura. Porque el cuerpo sufre por la dominación y el poder, pero el amor como maquina productora siempre puede liberarlo ¡viva la revolución!"…..

* * *

Esta es la última nota que escribió nuestra amada Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, o simplemente Cadence sobre el rostro de la pintura del Rey Sombra. Su cuerpo y el de su esposo y nuestro amado príncipe aun no son encontrados después de los turbios accidentes de aquella fatídica noche ahora conocida como "la noche del amor eterno".

La Princesa Cadence dejó el mundo material un día como hoy pero de hace dos años dejando un agujero de dolor y tristeza que será difícil de llenar.

Requiescat in pace.

Imperio de Cristal 25 de marzo.


End file.
